


The Loveliest Pair

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Forests, Friendship/Love, Hybrids, Inspired by Art, M/M, Music, Plants, Platonic Romance, Reincarnation, Vegetative Demihuman, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: He was sitting by a crook on the riverside, sunspots dancing on his figure as he tilted his chin towards the sparkling bubbles of the river water.That moment, I remember him as a radiant, mysterious sight.





	The Loveliest Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This story was submitted to YaoiOtaku's Monthly BL Writers' Contest for October 2019 with the theme "D A R K N E S S".
> 
> Is strength something you find inside yourself or is it a consequence of the connections you have with others?

  
Deep in the forest lives a secret. Born amidst rain and sunshine, the cold waters and the soft green earth. I stumbled upon this secret one day, and the secret has never left me ever since. I made my promise to protect it, and only now will I tell you about it. About him.  
  
He was sitting by a crook on the riverside where the current was slow and the water was deep, beneath a looming tree that either provided refuge or threatened to swallow one whole. Sunspots danced on his figure as he held his head level, almost tilting his chin upward and pointed towards the sparkling bubbles the river water made. His tousled brown hair reminded me of the rich wood of my violin. That moment, I remember him as a radiant, mysterious sight.  
  
Intrigued, I stepped closer. His sitting posture was was both elegant and wild, with the way that his back was straight and his shoulders were properly squared and yet his knees pointed to absurd directions, leaving his legs splayed out by themselves. I began to laugh unconsciously at this observation that in time my voice was carried over to him and he turned around.  
  
There was possibly no running away from it even if I tried. My gaze was absolutely fixated on his face, particularly on his eyes. But he did not have eyes. Clusters of interwoven baby's breath and forget-me-nots stared at me instead. The vibrant, pastel color of the flowers blossoming on his face accentuated the paleness of his skin and the bright pink blush of his cheeks. His red lips puckered towards my voice, giving him an expression of wonder.  
  
_"Come closer"_, he spoke. The air shuddered at the sound of his voice, then stilled. My breath escaped me and without a further thought I did as I was told. He gathered his legs and tucked them to his side, like a pretty mermaid welcoming to share her rock with me. Unseeing, he turned to my direction as I sat beside him. _"Haven't seen you around these parts"_, he said, lifting his brows then beaming a smile that showed his teeth. I realized he was joking then and laughed, which made him laugh too.  
  
When dark came, I left. But then the next day I was back. He was charming and I was willingly smitten. The absence of a pair of eyes were a pity as I was sure he would have the loveliest pair in all of existence. I liked how pretending was unnecessary with him, and that judgement came in the form of an expressive pursing of his soft-looking lips. He didn't know I was a quitter, nor that I had abandoned the only thing I knew how to do. His smiles and gentle nature made me forget of the concerts I missed, the useless hours of practicing until my fingers bled. He made me forget about the disappointment on everyone's face when I failed to produce the sounds.  
  
But when I'm with him, I swear I could hear music. My chest felt warm and my steps were light. I had fallen in love and my heart yearned to tell him. So one day, I took my violin with me. He was waiting at the base of the large tree as always, but this time he did not turn to me with a laugh. I came closer and I saw that intricate vines had grown from his back overnight, looking like heavy green wings. _"My mother told me that when I was born, my creator couldn't figure out which body to put my soul in"_, he said quietly. Not quite weak, but still subdued. _"But now, my creator came to a decision that I was not meant to be human after all"_, he finished with a smiled that was so forced that I started crying. His hands reached for me and I touched them. Two hot streaks ran down his soft freckled cheeks. He was crying too.  
  
The next day, a single white lotus floated on the surface of the still water where he used to dip his finger in. I sat down by the tree, alone now but not quite. The lotus was pure white like his skin. I smiled, knowing that there could be nothing more like him. To be so bright and endearing despite being so lonely, a flower born from the murky, dirty darkness.  
  
I raised my bow and played.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- _Encore_ -  
  
My master is an unfortunate human. He cannot function well in society as he is too much of a gullible, optimistic simpleton. He is also kind and gentle, a considerate fellow and a loyal friend. I worry for him, but he never loses that beautiful smile on his face no matter how difficult his day is or how tired he gets.  
  
"Brownie, come here boy. Time for dinner!"  
  
My master named me Brownie because my fur is brown. He adopted me because we have the same hair color and I'm so lucky he did. I love him a lot. Like, a whole lot. Sometimes I think I have these feelings because they overflowed from my previous life and now I get to love him so much more.  
  
My master's hand reaches down to scratch the back of my ear. His fingers are very pale. I hope he is eating properly and not becoming anemic. I lick his hand until he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, you sweetie." My master knelt down to my height. My master's eyes are very, very pretty and they are bright, like white lotuses in bloom. My master hugged my neck and my tail wags much faster than before. "I love you, Brownie."  
  
I love you too.  
  
I love you a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been a ride to write. The inspiration to this story came from this [art](https://pin.it/h4cebwg5xdmuyd). It reminds me of Aurora Aksnes' song "[The River](https://youtu.be/P7lE-G1oC34)" which is just lovely.
> 
> Finally, this story was written while listening to Syntax Error's "[reminisce](https://soundcloud.com/syntaxerrorofficial/reminisce) and "[END THEME](https://soundcloud.com/aikocchin/5-centimeters-per-second-end)" from the 5 centimeters per second OST.
> 
> I hold so much delight to this story, and I hope that whoever reads this finds it meaningful in some way. Have a nice day!
> 
> All the best,  
Alezander.
> 
> P.S. This story is way over the word limit and I'm not sorry.


End file.
